


Una estación: Primavera

by raininjuly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, POV Second Person, Strangers to Lovers, violinist!akaashi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raininjuly/pseuds/raininjuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi es un músico callejero que toca el violín y alegra los días de Bokuto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una estación: Primavera

**Author's Note:**

> ﾟ･*:.｡. .｡.:*･ﾟFeliz★Cumpleañosヽ((◎´∀｀◎))ﾉﾟ･ a [tulipon](http://tulipon.tumblr.com/)

Está nublado. Hace frío, demasiado frío.

No te sientes bien. Para nada bien. El tiempo siempre le hace cosas raras a tu estado de ánimo.

Miras las nubes y están grises, cargadas de agua a punto de caer. Sientes que tu espíritu está por los suelos. Todo te ha salido mal. Mal. Como la mierda.

Trabajaste tan duro en ese trabajo, casi pierdes tu alma haciéndolo y, ¿para qué? Para que tu profesor te califique con una nota injusta. No te lo mereces.

Simplemente quieres llegar a casa. Te sientes un tanto mareado, tu cabeza da un poco de vueltas. ¿Por qué será? ¿Hambre tal vez? No, tomaste un buen desayuno. ¿Tienes sueño? Definitivamente, no has dormido bien estás semanas. Te sientes mal. Sientes como si esto lo estuvieses soñando. Todo se siente un poco irreal.

Tal vez te estás volviendo loco. Escuchas música ¿Música? ¿Qué es? ¿Un violín? Piensas que lo escuchas- pero no.

Miras a tu alrededor, pones atención a tu entorno y hay un chico, parado en la vereda, el instrumento está en sus manos.

¿Qué está tocando? No tienes idea, pero suena bien. Paras para escuchar al chico tocar.

El chico tiene gracia. La manera en que sus manos se mueves tiene gracia. Sus movimientos son fluidos. Rápidos. Precisos. Sus manos son elegantes, con largos dedos. Saca las notas correctas del instrumento. O piensas que lo hace.

Es esbelto, fino, delicado. Por alguna razón no te parece extraño que alguien tan hermoso toque música tan hermosa, entre calles tan grises, en un día tan triste.

El chico tiene los ojos cerrados, el ceño levemente fruncido, profundamente concentrado. Sus labios son una línea delgada.

Te sientes cautivado. Fascinado. Hipnotizado. Pero el encantamiento se acaba cuando la música termina. Parpadéas unas veces, vuelves a la realidad.

El chico abre los ojos y se seca la frente con el dorso de su mano. Te mira. Ojos esmeralda penetrantes.

Tu corazón da un pequeño salto. Le das una sonrisa algo incómoda, metes una mano a tu bolsillo y sacas unas monedas. No es mucho dinero.

Las dejas caer en el estuche del violín y te vas. Caminando rápido, casi huyendo. Te sientes algo nervioso y crees haber escuchado al chico darte un casi inaudible ‘gracias’.

**< <<< >>>>**

Esta vez reconoces la canción. Al menos te parece familiar. La has escuchado en alguna parte. ¿Dónde? No recuerdas, pero ¿quién es el compositor? ¿Quién? ¿Su nombre? Extranjero obviamente... ¡Vivaldi! Sí, Vivaldi.

Te vas acercando al lugar del que proviene la música. Hay más gente esta vez. Cinco personas, distintas edades, pero te fijas en una señora que debe estar en sus cincuentas, está siguiendo el ritmo con la cabeza alegremente. Hay otra chica que está grabando con su celular.

Y él, él está dando todo de sí mismo. Movimientos casi bruscos. El ceño fruncido. Sus cejas casi se tocan. Su cabello está más desordenado de lo que recordabas. Está visiblemente sudando por el esfuerzo. Y el calor, porque hoy es un día brillante, con nubes blancas y un cielo azul, el aire huele al fin a primavera. Tu ánimo está bien, claramente. Volverlo a ver, aunque no quieras admitirlo completamente, te alegra.

Esta vez es como si perteneciera ahí, en ese recuadro. Rodeado de oyentes. De público. Gente que aprecia lo que hace. Su arte.

Te acercas más, pero manteniendo distancia porque te avergonzaría que te reconociera. Así que te aseguras de quedarte detrás de un tipo alto. Metes la mano a tu bolsillo. Nada. El otro. Sí, tienes un billete. Esta vez vas a poder dejarle la cantidad que se merece.

La música acaba y todos empiezan a aplaudir. Te les unes porque sí, ¡estuvo muy bueno! Te aguantas las ganas de hacer algo tonto como silbar.

Él abre los ojos, se seca la frente con el dorso de su mano. Pasea su mirada por las personas en frente. Sus ojos brillan, lo puedes ver. Y sonríe. Una leve sonrisa, y hace una reverencia.

Habla. Su voz va acorde con él, piensas. Suave, tranquila. Da las gracias a todos.

Las demás personas empiezan a dejar el dinero dentro del estuche. Se están yendo. ¡Debes apresurarte o te quedarás solo con él y te reconocerá! Te acercas y por suerte están el tipo alto y la chica que estaba grabando con su celular, hablando con él. ¿De qué hablan? ¡Qué importa! Solo deja el dinero y lárgate. Lo haces y sigues tu camino, hoy tranquilamente.

Cuando ya estás lo suficientemente lejos, giras la cabeza un poco para mirar atrás. ¿Es tu idea o él estaba mirando en tu dirección? No, debes haberlo imaginado. Qué más da.

Y esa noche, oh cómo te cuesta admitirlo, pero no puedes quitar esa sonrisa de tu mente. El brillo en sus ojos.

Puede que hayas deseado o no hayas deseado verlo nuevamente. Una vez más. Al menos una.

**< <<< >>>>**

Te estás preguntando cómo es posible que llueva tanto en primavera. Torrencialmente. Maldices el tiempo. Te maldices a ti por haber sido tan torpe de no haber llevado paraguas.

Ahora estás empapado y tu peinado es un desastre. Te sientes terrible. El peor ser humano. Odias a todos. Tienes hambre, sueño. Sientes un poco de deseos de golpear algo o romper algo o llorar incluso. Sientes muchas cosas y no puedes concentrarte solo en una. Pero te aguantas todo, todo porque ya llegarás a casa y podrás solucionar varios problemas.

Es uno de esos días en los que nada sale bien. Vas por tu camino usual y ni siquiera tienes deseos de ver al violinista otra vez. ¿Qué te importa el violinista ahora mismo? ¿Por qué te importaría en absoluto en primer lugar? Simplemente es un músico callejero a quien viste un par de veces. Nada más. No es relevante en tu vida. No.

Te vas acercando al lugar donde usualmente se pone a tocar, y tal vez empieces a sentir unas leves, muy leves ganas de que esté ahí. Pero, ¿cómo va a estar ahí? Está lloviendo demasiado. Tendría que estar loco, sí, completamente.

Oh, pero, ¿qué es eso? ¿Música? Sí, música. Música del violín que se escucha más bajo, ahogado por el sonido de la lluvia.

Estás a punto de llegar, lo empiezas a ver a distancia. ¿Está sentado? Al parecer. Y, ¿su estuche? No lo ves en el suelo donde usualmente está.

Estás frente a él ahora. ¿Qué diablos está haciendo? Él está sentado sobre unos escalones, el estuche del violín está cerrado a su lado. La música es más suave. Esta vez sí que estás seguro de que nunca en tu vida la has escuchado.

Lo miras. Tiene los ojos cerrados como siempre. Pero su ceño no está fruncido, al contrario, su expresión es de paz, tranquilidad.

Te percatas de lo extraño de la situación así que empiezas a caminar, ya le estás dando la espalda, pero pisas un charco sin darte cuenta y sabes que atrajiste su atención porque te llama.

Titubeas. Sabes que te sientes mal, que tu cabello es un completo desastre y que la verdad no tienes ganas de socializar, ni hablar, ni entablar conversación. Nada. Pero te das la vuelta de todos modos para no ser descortés o al menos cerciorarte de que es a ti a quién llama.

Pero él ya está al frente tuyo. Y es mucho más hermoso de cerca, no vas a mentir. Y bueno, sí, te sientes un poco sin aire.

Te reconoce, a pesar de tu evidente terrible estado. Tú eres el que siempre pasa por ahí y le deja dinero, dice. Te sientes un poco avergonzado, pero le respondes que sí. Te da las gracias.

Estira su mano, la tomas. Puedes sentir su mano un tanto áspera, callosa de tanto practicar, supones. Su nombre. Akaashi Keiji. Akaashi. Keiji. No quieres pensar que eres cursi ni nada, pero puede que sea uno de los nombres más bonitos que hayas escuchado.

Respondes, le das tu nombre. Sonríe levemente, mostrando un poco los dientes. Y ya no te sientes tan mal, puede que seas capaz de continuar esta conversación y… tal vez irte con su número de teléfono a casa. Si se da la oportunidad, claro. Te sientes revitalizado y dispuesto a coquetear si es posible.

Lo halagas, le dices lo bien que toca el violín, la pasión que demuestra al hacerlo. Te da las gracias nuevamente. Y no puedes dejar de mirarlo porque parece casi irreal.

Siguen hablando un poco y te pregunta si te gustaría ir a tomar algo, hace mucho frío aquí, ¿no crees? Le dices, claro te encantaría, pero tomen un taxi, llueve mucho y ninguno tiene paraguas.

Hacen parar un auto y se suben, algo mojados. Akaashi da la dirección. Tu lado racional te habla y te pregunta si esto no será peligroso, después de todo no lo conoces. Pero luego recuerdas lo sincero que sonó al dar las gracias, el brillo en sus ojos ese día. No, no puede serlo. Si lo es, cosa que dudas profundamente, te sabes defender solo, hay que admitir que eres bien fornido y estás orgulloso de eso.

Así que optas por considerar esta una victoria y continúas conversando agradablemente con Akaashi.

Llegan al lugar, no quedaba muy lejos de donde estaban, das gracias por eso. Es un bar, parece decente, has estado en lugares peores. Entran y es un lindo lugar en realidad. Hay gente, pero no está lleno. Se van a sentar a una mesa que encuentran vacía, apartada de la entrada y, ¿es eso un acuario?

Piden sus tragos. Conversan más y Akaashi es interesante. Ya te está empezando a gustar más. Llegan sus tragos, hacen un brindis. Buen alcohol, sabe bien.

Akaashi tiene un humor sarcástico que te cuesta entender al principio, pero te ríes a carcajadas cuando le agarras el ritmo. Su voz es algo monótona, pero te gusta, te relaja de alguna manera.

Piden más tragos y ya te empiezas a sentir un poco mareado. Pero se siente bien, te gusta esta sensación de ligereza.

Otra ronda más.

Ya no puedes parar de mirar solo a los labios de Akaashi cuando habla. ¿Crees que está haciendo lo mismo? No lo sabes bien, pero tienes muchas ganas de besarlo. De tocar su cabello alborotado que luce muy suave.

Ya te cuesta hablar un poco, arrastras las palabras. Tus párpados se sienten algo pesados.

¿De qué están conversando? ¡Ah! Sí, el colegio. Le dices orgulloso que fuiste el capitán del equipo de voleibol. ¿Voleibol? Akaashi jugaba como armador. ¡Hubiesen sido una dupla muy buena! Estás seguro, claro que sí.

Seguro que Akaashi era buen armador, con sus manos hábiles- tratas de no pensar en eso, no porque, ¡vamos! Estás teniendo una conversación decente. Culpas al alcohol. El alcohol siempre te pone calien- mejor vas al baño. Sí, es que bebiste mucho, no tardas, ya vuelves.

Con piernas algo tambaleantes entras al baño. Está vacío. Te pones frente al lavamanos y te mojas la cara con agua fría. ¿Podrá Akaashi estar interesado en ti? Claro que sí, por qué crees que sugirió venir a beber algo. Podría ser otra cosa.

Sacudes un poco la cabeza y te miras al espejo. Tu cabello no estás tan mal, tal vez exagerabas un poco. Solo un poco. De todos modos, lo peinas como puedes. Alguien entra al baño. Das la vuelta y es Akaashi. ¿Qué pasó?- y de repente, no sabes cómo diablos, se abalanza a ti y te tiene contra la pared. Todas tus dudas se evaporan.

Te dice algo, ¿qué fue? Y sin más te besa. Fervorosamente. Sin vergüenza. Sus labios son suaves como imaginaste. De ellos escapan suaves jadeos. Sus manos están en tu cabello, en tu cuello. Tus manos están en sus caderas. Ya puedes sentir que tus pantalones empiezan a incomodarte.

Akaashi está pegado a ti. Puedes sentir todo su calor. Puedes sentir sus latidos. Y tus latidos están más que acelerados. Y oh, al parecer Akaashi también se está entusiasmando. Puedes sentirlo en tu muslo, haciendo presión.

Recobras un tanto el sentido porque está el hecho de que lamentablemente están en un baño público. Y aunque tomarías a Akaashi justo allí, puede entrar alguien. Akaashi entiende y te dice que vayan a su departamento.

Salen del bar y paran un taxi. Akaashi da la dirección. En el trayecto él pone su mano en tu muslo y puede ser por el alcohol, pero sientes un tanto sensible esa parte. Te cuesta no retorcerte vergonzosamente en tu asiento.

Llegan al lugar y la verdad es que no te preocupas de nada. Te dejas ser guiado. En el ascensor Akaashi está sobre ti nuevamente. A ti obviamente no te incomoda, todo lo contrario. Le jalas de la ropa un poco. Antes de que puedan seguir haciendo algo más, llegan al piso y bajan del ascensor.

Entran al departamento y logran, no sabes cómo, dejar los zapatos de cada uno en el recibidor. Akaashi no prende ninguna luz ni nada, solo logra dejar su violín en el piso del recibidor.

Te guía hasta su habitación. Simplemente se acuestan sobre la cama. Akaashi está encima de ti. Sus dedos desabotonan tu camisa. Tú sacas su camiseta de dentro de su pantalón. Tocas su piel, es suave. Sientes que se estremece bajo tu tacto. Muerdes su cuello. Lo marcas y hace sonidos hermosos.

Quieres más, algo más de fricción. Pero Akaashi bosteza y te pide perdón. Le dices que no importa. También te sientes cansado y tienes sueño. ¿Tal vez en otra ocasión? Sí, seguro, podrías perfectamente dormir ahora, en serio. Te pregunta si te molesta. Para nada, con la condición de que te deje abrazarlo mientras duermen. Akaashi entorna los ojos, pero asiente.

Se ponen más cómodos. Pones un brazo sobre su torso y se siente agradable en realidad.

Te sientes satisfecho sinceramente, pero Akaashi te debe una.

**Author's Note:**

> espero que te haya gustado, sofi! sé que así no es usualmente como escribo, pero quería hacer algo distinto. 
> 
> ~
> 
> pueden encontrarme [aquí](http://bokuakatrash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
